Radio Tower
__TOC__ Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Building Function E-mail Settings ( Radio Tower Level : 1 - 3 ) *The Radio Tower allows the Player to enter an E-mail address which R.U.B.I. may use to send out optional Attack Notifications and Game News and Updates. *The Player may choose to 1 or both of the following Options : **Attack Notifications - The Radio Tower sends the Player an E-mail Alert if they are under Attack, allowing the Player the possibility of returning in time to Defend against the Attack or to locate the aggressor and retaliate. ***Alerts are sent for any Attack on the Player's Base, a Platoon or a Depost owned by the Player. ***Alerts are Limited to a maximum of 3 per day. **Game News & Updates - R.U.B.I. can keep the Player informed by using the Radio Tower to send E-mail notices of Game News and Updates. *These Options or the destination E-mail address may be changed anytime and as often as the Player likes FREE of any Gold charge. Improved Stealth Detection ( Radio Tower Level : 2 - 5 ) *Grants improved Stealth Detection **Increases the Range at which stealth units are detected around the Radio Tower **Improved stealth detection is lost if the Radio Tower is destroyed *Radio Tower’s durability is increased Advanced Scout ( Radio Tower Level : 3 - 5 ) *''Advanced Scout'' allows a player to scout any Base or Platoon on the World Map a limited number of times without requiring a nearby platoon. *Scouting a Enemy or Rogue Base with Advanced Scout shows additional details : **Building & Turret Levels **Turret & Unit Ranges **Cloaked Units **Land Mine Locations **Rocket Silo Loadout *For more information on this Radio Tower function see ---> ADVANCED SCOUT Related Missions Update History *The Radio Tower gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 5 in the Game Update of May 31, 2016. *The Radio Tower gained the ability to grant Advanced Scout in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015. *The Radio Tower gained the ability to Improved Stealth Detection in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015. *The Radio Tower gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 3 in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015. *The Radio Tower was introduced in the Game Update of Oct 07, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The Radio Tower produces no Last Stand Defenders when destroyed. *The Radio Tower has a Structure Footprint of 1.5 x 1.5. Trivia *Early version of Base and Deposit Attack notices featured the UH-60 Chopper, an unreleased Aircraft. *The Radio Tower is a non-essential building and not required for full game play. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 28'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First New Building to be added to War Commander'' - ( 2 Tie ) - Mine Factory / Radio Tower **''First New Building to be added to the Military Building Category'' - The Radio Tower *War Commander Records : **''The only Building to have no effect on a Unit, Building or Resource'' - The Radio Tower **''The smallest Footprint of any non-Barricade Building'' - The Radio Tower ( 2.25 square area ) **''The only Building to produce no Last Stand Defenders when destroyed'' - ***( 6 Tie ) - Barricade • Bunker • Defense Platform • Drone Silo • Radio Tower • Rocket Silo **''The only Military Building to produce no Last Stand Defenders when destroyed'' - Radio Tower Quotes External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 10/07/11 ) - WC Update 2011-10-07 - Mine Factory & Radio Tower ( Official ) - Introduction Game Update. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/23/15 ) - Command Center Level 9 ( Official ) - Level 3 Radio Tower with New Features. *Kixeye Forum ( 05/31/16 ) - Command Center Level 10 ( Official ) - Level 10 CC Introduction Thread. Gallery RadioTower-NoRequirements.png|No Unlock Requirements RadioTower-SingleLevel.png|Single Upgrade Level RadioTower-Lv01-Message.png|Level 1 Message RadioTower-Footprint.png|Footprint 1.5 x 1.5 ( 2.25 square area ) RadioTower-Update-Announcement-Image.png|Game Update Announcement Image HoverRadio.gif|Bug - Floating Radio Tower December 2014 GameUpdate_12-23-2015.png|Game Update: Dec 23,2015 Level 3 Upgrade GameUpdate 05-31-2016.png|Game Update: May 31, 2016 Level 5 Upgrade Gallery- Alert Message Examples RadioTower-Base-Attack-(03-2015).png|Base Under Attack March 2015 RadioTower-BaseAttacked-(06-2014).png|Base Under Attack June 2014 RadioTower-BaseUnderAttack-(10-2013).gif|Base Under Attack October 2013 RadioTower-PlatoonUnderAttack-(10-2013).gif|Platoon Under Attack October 2013 RadioTower-DepositUnderAttack-(10-2013).gif|Deposit Under Attack October 2013 UnderAttack.png|Base Under Attack Early Example depo attacked.PNG|Deposit Under Attack Early Example Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military‏‎ Category:A to Z